Cómo hacer que tu hijo te odie en un solo paso
by Chia Moon
Summary: Naruto era feliz porque su sueño se había cumplido. Tanto que bajará la guardía de tal modo que eso podría causarle muchos, pero muchos problemas...


**Estoy sacando viejos OS de los que empecé hace tiempo. Este es uno de ellos nwn.  
**

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Títuló:** Como hacer que tu hijo te odie en un solo paso.

 **Pareja:** Bolsara. NaruHina. Sasusaku (muy leves estas dos últimas)

 **Tema:** Humor, principalmente y romance.

 **Ranking:** T. (Si necesita más, avísenme, por favor)

 **Estatus:** Completo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Cualquier parecido de la historia con la vida real u otra, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Sus sueños se habían cumplido y había llegado al punto de amar a sus hijos por encima de todo. Pero un descuido frente a Sarada... es su final. **  
**

* * *

 ** _Cómo hacer que tu hijo te odie en un solo paso._**

* * *

 **E** ra lo que Naruto pensaba. Sus sueños de infancia estaban cumpliéndose. La villa estaba en paz. Había madurado hasta el punto de ser una ciudad increíble, adelantándose a los tiempos con electrónica y edificios increíbles. Los ninjas vivían tiempos tranquilos. Las alianzas eran más acérrimas que nunca.

Y su principal sueño: Era Hokage.

Después, y no menos importante, tenía una familia. Una familia como nunca antes pudo tener debido a las circunstancias de su historia. No había crecido con el amor de sus padres y hasta que no fue adolescente y en medio de una crucial guerra, no comprendió su situación. Sus padres le habían amado con locura, sin importarles morir por tal de protegerle.

Y él ahora no solo tenía una villa que debía de cuidar y proteger. Si no una familia de verdad. Se terminó mirar por los cristales de las casas cuando regresaba a la suya y ver esos rostros felices de niños abrazándose a sus padres. Ahora era él quien regresaba del trabajo para verles.

Probablemente su padre debió de sentirse así al principio. Emocionado por ser Hokage, impaciente por volver a su casa y ver a su esposa embarazada. Él lo había sentido dos veces. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre un vientre hinchado con una vida en su interior que crecía, creada con el mismo amor que sus padres le habían creado.

Dos pequeños pilluelos habían salido de todo aquello. Una hermosa niña idéntica a su madre y con algunos rasgos suyos que la convirtieron rápidamente en la niña de sus ojos. Oh, pobre de aquel que osara tocar a la pequeña, Himawari del Hokage.

Y, el que más se parecía a él, el mayor. Un chico revoltoso que, como bien había hecho él tiempo atrás, se dedicaba a pintar las paredes con las caras de los Hokage por tal de llamar su atención. Era su versión en miniatura pero con cierto carácter diferente. Lo traía loco. No había día en que no hiciera una. Su revoltoso Bolt.

La nueva generación de Ninjas tenía herederos que llevaban un legado muy importante. Sus hijos quizás fueran los principales, o quizás simplemente era su visión como padre, pero en la villa existían muchos otros.

Shikamaru había dejado su pereza y había engendrado un pequeño idéntico a él con los ojos de su madre. Hasta Chôji se puso las pilas y de algún modo, Ino terminó sonsacándole un heredero a Sai.

Pero el que quizás era un resultado importante, teniendo en cuenta el pasado y la extinción cercana al clan, era la hija de Sasuke Uchiha. Sarada, la pequeña hija de quien fue antiguamente su primer amor. Y, no podía desgraciadamente porque no se arrepentía de tener la mujer que tenía, la única mujer que fue capaz de ser fiel a sus sentimientos incluso con tantas adversidades.

De la unión de ellas nació una niña curiosa. Había heredado el cabello de su padre y los ojos, y un problema de visión que Sakura rápidamente se encargó de corregir con gafas. La personalidad algo de su madre y algo de su padre. Y, extrañamente, quizás por algunas horas que solía pasar con Hinata, heredó la extraña manía de perseguir a Bolt oculta.

Quizás su hijo no se hubiera percatado, para el Hokage aquello no era nada. Incluso le hizo sonreír al recordar a su tímida esposa detrás de él. Pero en aquel tiempo, su sueño era la chica de cabellos rosados.

Si miraba atrás en el tiempo, todo estaba lleno de sentimientos que le hacían sonreír con tristeza. Eran sentimientos que no podía compartir con Hinata. Pues aunque su buena esposa fuera capaz de comprender que años atrás iba detrás de la mujer que pertenecía en esos momentos a otro, él mismo se negaba a ejercer tal dolor en el corazón de la persona que amaba.

Hinata se había convertido en todo su ser.

Y no es que recordara sus días enamorado de la ninja médico por placer o por estar aburrido o porque, cosa que nunca pasaría por su cabeza, pensara abandonar a su flamante esposa. Es que en esos momentos estaba teniendo ciertos problemas… familiares.

Quizás no había sido buena idea tomarse un receso de su trabajo, volver a casa, aprovechando que tendría la casa totalmente para sí solo, sin avisar a Hinata para que tampoco ella tuviera que molestarse en hacer algo para él y disfrutara de su día libre de niños y marido.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso y se desnudó libremente casi nada más entrar en su casa. Primero la capa de Hokage, dejándola con una reverencia sobre el sofá y el resto en cualquier parte. ¿Qué importaban? Abrió la puerta del pasillo con intenciones de llegar hasta el baño cuando escuchó el ruido.

Una bandeja chocando contra el suelo y cristales rotos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un ataque, así que preparó su cuerpo y se giró. Abrió la boca de golpe y se quedó congelado.

¿ _Pero qué mierda_ …?

—Ey, Sarada, ¿qué has…? ¡PAPA!

Su hijo se entrometió entre él y Sarada, cubriendo con su cabeza la visión de la chica. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y se intentaba tapar también la vista. Naruto tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo y cuando lo hizo, corrió hasta el dormitorio para ponerse unos pantalones mal puestos. Al menos, algo era algo.

—Me iré— escuchó decir a la hija del último Uchiha—. Los chicos sois realmente unas molestias.

—¡Ah, no, espera! — Escuchó la voz de su hijo— ¿no íbamos a preparar juntos la…?

El portazo interrumpió la frase de su hijo. Cuando llegó a la entrada estaba pálido, observando la espalda de su primogénito.

—Ehm, Bolt… tú sabes que yo no lo he hecho queriendo, de verdad…— murmuró alargando una mano hacia el pequeño y con los ojos guiñados como costumbre suya—, se suponía que no habría nadie en casa.

El grito que le dio su hijo se escuchó desde la villa de la Arena por lo menos. Naruto estuvo sin recibir palabra alguno de su primogénito por años. Y por supuesto, Sasuke Uchiha regresó a la aldea y amenazó con cortarle "La cosa gruesa que caía de su entrepierna".

Desde entonces, Naruto no tuvo un dichoso día de descanso.

— **FIN** —

6 De diciembre del 2015.


End file.
